forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
City of Brass
| capital = | region = Elemental Plane of Fire | georefs = | demonym = | languages = | races = Efreet, azers, salamanders | religion = Agni, Freyal, Hastsezini, Imix, Kossuth, Surtr | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 4,000,000 (including 800,000 slaves) | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = Slaves, metals, gems, worked stone, coloured glass, weapons, rare woods, | alignment = | allegiance = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = Monarchy | rulertype = Grand Sultan | ruler1 = Marrake al-Sidan al-Hariq ben Lazan | ruleryear1 = 1367 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Floating amid the Elemental Plane of Fire, the City of Brass was the epicenter of efreet culture and was the place from where the Sultan of the Efreet ruled. Geography Hovering in the hottest areas of the Plane of Fire, the City of Brass sat in an enormous hemisphere of brass some 40 miles (64 kilometers) across. A curtain of beaten brass surrounded the entire city, stretching for hundreds of miles and giving the city its name. However, since the brass hemisphere gave the city its ability to fly, (albeit slowly,) these impressive walls were typically unmanned. Throughout the cosmopolitan city, the dangerous fire effects of the Elemental Plane of Fire were suppressed by the will of the Grand Sultan in an effort to foster more interplanar trade. Despite this, the city itself had a hindering effect on those of good alignment, due partly to the nature of the efreet but also to the numerous connecting portals with the Nine Hells. Surrounding the city itself were large tracts, known as the Obsidian Fields, used for the cultivation of the exotic crops that inhabited the plane of fire. Examples included qamah, habbat, verdobba, umbelin, and tergamit. There were also areas for slaves to mine tin, copper, and diamonds for their efreeti masters. Geographical features *Obsidian Fields *Sable Forest *Slope Government The City of Brass was governed by the undisputed Sultan of the Efreet, who ruled the city with a tyrannical hold over his subjects. On occasion, the Sultan would oversee important legal matters of noble efreet but mostly focused on wider policies. Although the Sultan was the paramount authority in the City of Brass, he generally delegated the day-to-day affairs to his vizier. Around 1367 DR, the title of Grand Sultan was held by Marrake al-Sidan al-Hariq ben Lazan. Most efreet pledged their fealty to the Grand Sultan, whether they resided in the city or not. Even those residing in settlements outside of the city considered it their capital. For matters regarding the Prime Material Plane, the Sultan delegated to his six Great Pashas. Law & Order Although the streets of the city were bustling with trade and crammed with crowds during the day, by night a strict curfew was enforced by the Illuminated. All shops were shut up and all citizens returned to their homes, else they faced arrest, the loss of a hand, or even death. Slaves were obligated to bear bracelets that displayed their servitude and who their master was at all times. It was common for visitors to the city to become slaves by defaulting on borrowed money. In addition, this servitude could be extended by additional offenses that could add days or even years to their thralldom. Trade The City of Brass was a shining beacon for trade and commerce throughout the planes, beckoning many planar travelers to its bazaars, souks, slave markets, and metalcrafters. Famed for its vendors of smoke, incense, and tobacco, the city was also noted for the azer smiths who worked ceaselessly for the efreet, crafting arms for the armies and the sultan. The city's harbor became a hub of activity when the City of Brass was set down near the surface to take on slaves and goods. This was done only by the Sultan's decree but could allow vast amounts of food and goods to flood into the city. Behind closed doors, the efreet of the City of Brass had trade links with the Baatezu. Numerous portals to the Nine Hells allowed frequent trade of slaves and information. Defenses Arguably the city's first notable defense was its uncanny ability to float above and away from most threats. However, the city was still susceptible to flying intruders crossing its walls. The guards did not take such attempts lightly. The armed forces of the City of Brass dwarfed the largest armies of Faerûn and came in a bizarre array of legions. These legions and their numbers follow: *The Unquenchable – 3,000 elite and fanatical efreet guards. *Eternal Crimson – 100,000 common efreet soldiers. *Al-Asaf – 25,000 horse archers and lancers. *Angels of Death – 35,000 efreet archers. *Striders – 10,000 dragoons. *Black Eagles – 3,000 janni soldiers. *Black Darts – 2,000 manscorpion slave-soldiers. *Bronze Phalanx – 1,200 azer siege engineers. *First Lancers – 1,000 noble efreet cavalry. *Order of the Fiery Heart – 500 griffon-mounted efreet nobles. *Watchfire Legions – 40,000 efreet irregulars. *Illuminated – 50,000 city guards. *Sultan's Own – 4,000 salamander skirmishers. *Branded – 150 efreet mamluks. In addition to these considerable forces, a colossal navy of 18,000 individuals crewed the Sultan's personal fleet. History Considered the "oldest city in all creation", the City of Brass has long been known as hub for planar travelers and trade. Over the years the City of Brass was subjected to a number of attacks from outsiders. One notable occasion was when an archmage by the name of Tzunk attempted to conquer the City of Brass with the help of the potent artifact, the Codex of Infinite Planes. Even with the powerful tome, he could not best the four million efreet that protected the city and was eventually defeated and bound before the Sultan. At some point, the frost giant Kostchtchie led an attack on the City of Brass in a devastating raid. By traveling aboard the flying Ark of Kwalish, he and his followers caused much chaos. Rumors & Legends Plots and rumors abounded in the City of Brass, and a large degree of that concerned the efreet, if only for their numbers. Reputedly, the Sultan's court trafficked with baatezu from time to time, though much of these secret dealings happened behind closed curtains and only added to the tyranny of efreet rule. Layout Throughout the city the common efreet and their slaves had their own houses. The houses of noble efreet, on the other hand, teemed with servants and easily doubled as small fortresses. The City of Brass was illuminated primarily by the ambient light from the Sea of Fire and fiery canals that intercrossed the city and provided a dim red glow throughout. This was supplemented by intermittent pots of unquenchable elemental fire that hung along the streets. The Furnace This was the core of the city and where the Charcoal Palace of the Sultan resided. The other districts of the city surrounded the Furnace in ever widening circles. ;Official buildings: Barracks of the Ring of Fire • Breath of the Sultan • Charcoal Palace • Red Pillar Halls ;Temples & Shrines: Eternal Flame Pavilion • Flamesight Mosque • Guardians of the Three Flames Chapterhouse • Mosque of Blistering Atonement • Mosque of the Irreducible Avencina Cracked and rocky ground marked this area clearly for the slums it was. ;Shops & Businesses: Burnt Bean Keffinspires The gilded towers of the azer, connected by numerous high-flying walkways, made this quarter their home. ;Shops & Businesses: Golden Tower of the Azer Steel Guild • The Great Smithy ;Roads & Streets: Street of Steel Ashlarks Many efreet commoners resided in this district, and even noble efreet made their way here if they were keen on slumming it. ;Official Buildings: Krak al-Tawil ;Shops & Businesses: Commoner’s Market • Zam-Zam Rookery This quarter was infamous for being a hive of illicit and treacherous activities, so much so that even the Sultan's men were fearful of setting foot there. Rife with gambling dens and pit fights, it accommodated a lot of firenewts. ;Shops & Businesses: Kalian • Khat Market • Seven Maidens Gambling Den ;Steets & Roads: Street of the Vine Pyraculum Within the Pyraculum district was the city's market, which attracted countless craftsmen. ;Shops & Businesses: Edible Bazaar • Hayyat Suq • Marabout Suq • Marakish Bazaar • Mehara Bazaar • Qahwa Suq ;Streets & Roads: Street of Craftsmen • Street of Stelae Marlgate Next to Pyraculum lay Marlgate, a warehouse district which only catered to dao merchants and vermin. ;Official Buildings: Dao Guard Drillgrounds ;Streets & Roads: Scorpion Alley Iskalat In this district were the public docks, primarily used for interplanar vessels. It was a lively district with a multitude of races from across the planes and was dotted with inns and taverns. ;Official Buildings: Octagon The Foundry The Foundry was comprised of wide streets, plazas, and the homes of the most powerful and affluent efreet in the city. ;Other Buildings: Fountain of Clearest Azure Glory Mine Nestled in the very rock of the city, this was the domain of the salamanders. Without a salamander guide, the warren was virtually impassable. The Plume The Plume was a quarter with streets of small shops, coffee houses, and stalls, which welcomed visiting merchants and dao to its exemplary accommodation. ;Official Buildings: Krak al-Nayyiran • Maidan • Obelisk of the First Sultan • Street of the Last Houses • Watchfire House ;Shops & Businesses: Ashinat Bazaar The Char Walled off from the rest of the city, the Char was where the slaves of the Sultan and his nobles lived. Slave barracks and tenements served as housing, while smelters, smithies, and shops were where the slaves plied their trades. ;Shops & Businesses: Forge of Manacles • Red Wyrm Smelter ;Streets & Roads: Locksmiths Row Castings Home to the efreet army that stayed within the cavernous barracks, the Castings was a district of frequent skirmishes and duels. ;Official Buildings: Embassy of the Brotherhood of the True Flame • Gate of the Fallen • Ring of the Unquenchable Cindersweeps Here the navy of the Sultan was stationed. ;Official Buildings: Krak al-Zinad Arches Near to the naval yards and within the shadow of the city's hills was this staging area for receiving slaves. ;Shops & Businesses: Slave Market Notable Inhabitants *Marrake al-Sidan al-Hariq ben Lazan *Ali ben Ali *Jamina al-Mubarak al-Kamal Appendix Notes Appearances ;Novels * The Gossamer Plain References Connections Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Elemental Plane of Fire Category:Locations in the Elemental Planes Category:Locations in the Inner Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations in the World Tree planes Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:Genie locations Category:Efreeti locations